A New Year
by SamandalynnFF
Summary: When the Golden Trio return for 7th year, drama arises quickly. Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy. Hasn't there always been 'something' between the two? And who is the girl that captured Harry AND Draco's heart? & what is Voldemort up to?
1. Chapter One

Chapter One :

King's Cross and A Very eventful Train ride

It was Draco's last year at Hogwarts, he wanted this year to be different. He was tired of following his father's footsteps.  
His main problem was that he was always trying to be he perfect pureblood son that he hardly knew himself and what he liked.  
He was determined not to let blood get in the way this year. He was just terrified of what arse of a father would do if he found out.  
His fear made him the terrible person he was.

"Draco !" He sighed. It was time to go to King's Cross. When he got downstairs he was surprised to see his Aunt Bellatrix instead of his mother Narcissa. "Aunt Bellatrix, what the bloody hell are you doing here?", Draco yelled shocked.  
"I will not be spoken to in such a manner young Malfoy", Bellatrix said in her sultry voice.  
"My greatest apology Aunt Bellatrix, I wasn't expecting to see you here now that father is in Azkaban", he said respectably because he saw her clutching her wand in her robe pocket.  
"Yes, I just wanted to remind you to maintain your status at Hogwarts", she said looking him in the eye.  
"Status?", Draco asked ,confused.  
" Your mother has informed me of your nickname, the Slytherin Prince, I want to remind you that although your father is in Azkaban, he still expects you to keep up your reputation, which means no associating with mud bloods or blood traitors. The Dark Lord also expects you to contact us with any information now that you are Head boy. Also, I know you associate with girls, just make sure you keep the right ones , young  
Malfoy".

Draco mumbled his response and ordered the house elf to take his trunk to the muggle-looking car. They rode to the train station in silence. When they arrived, he hugged his mum and walked through the barrier quickly to avoid the attention of muggles.  
"Malfoy!" He turned around to see to large lumpy boys, Crabbe and Goyle.

He groaned to himself. He gave both of them nods of notice and recognition and strutted himself across the platform to his best friend and well known playboy, Blaise Zabini. Draco noticed a lipstick mark on his collarbone. Sure enough, Blaise had two hot girls to his left and right, One was a brunette who had green eyes and was tall, the other was a curvy blonde. Both had the Slytherin stitching on their extremely short uniforms.

"Draco, where the bloody hell were you all summer?", Blaise said grinning at the well- built blonde. He smirked at Blaise, "Around", was his short yet mysterious response. Blaise smiled, nodding his head knowingly.

"Cool man", Blaise responded. Then Blaise's eyes widened. His eyes were following something, or someone. Draco turned to see a beautiful girl with long beautiful blonde hair, violet eyes, a short and slender; yet curvy body, wearing a short white flowing minidress. He smiled then frowned because he saw Potter take her hand and lead her into the train.  
He turned to Blaise muttering about stupid Pothead. Suddenly he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a pretty girl with long brown silky curls that was wearing tight fitting skinny jeans.

"Malfoy !, Professor McGonagall has been looking for you, we have head duties to attend to, how could you be so irresponsible?", the girl said. He looked at her closely, then he realized it was Hermi- Mudblood Granger.  
"Relax Granger," he said giving her his charming smile that got him every girl. He decided to mess around with her for fun, considering he wasn't allowed to be the guy he really wanted to be anyway. He took her hand and headed into the train pleased to see a soft blush on her cheeks. They headed into the Head compartment to see the Headmistress there with the other two heads, Pansy Parkinson and Ron Wease-Weasley.

"Nice of you to show up Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said pursing her lips sternly at him. Then he noticed everyone was staring at him and Hermione he looked down and realized neither of them had stopped holding hands. He saw her blush and drop his hand sheepishly. As the Professor talked about the Heads putting aside their differences and such. He barely heard the professor. All he could think about was that beautiful girl he'd seen on the platform with Pothead. Next thing he knew, Hermione was ushering him out of the compartment.  
She began opening the door to each compartment as if she was looking for something. Suddenly she stopped and went in. He followed after her, wondering what she was doing. Then he saw her talking to the beautiful blonde girl who was sitting next to Pothead and  
Longbottom.

"Hermione, what are you doing ?", Draco asked politely. He watched as a deep red blush made its way to her fair cheeks. He then realized he had called her by her first name. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed against a wall by a now muscular Potter.  
"What are you playing at ferret ?", Potter asked viciously. Draco was surprised but pushed Potter off him.  
"Well I'm sorry Pothead you stupid git, that McGonagall told me to act civil towards Hermione, unless you want me to call her Mudblood. You would like that wouldn't you Pothead so you can try and be a hero by saving Hermione from me right?", Draco said gritting his teeth. Hermione whimpered in the corner noticing that both boy-men had their wands out and were seconds away from landing themselves expulsions. It seemed like Dra-Malfoy and Harry finally took notice of where they were and who was there.

"Erm… sorry", Harry said looking at the beautiful blonde girl and walked out of the compartment.  
"So, Hermione what are we doing here?", Draco asked.  
"Were you listening to the professor at all Draco?", she sighed. Then continued, " We are supposed to show the new girl around, but first I need to go talk to Harry so stay here for a while and keep the new girl company." Draco muttered a response and sat next to the new girl.

" So what's your name baby?", he asked giving her a sly smile. "Alexandra and please don't call me baby", she said her accent was very strong and it added more appeal to her. Even though she had to admit he was very handsome and really irresistible. She wondered what his muscles looked like under his muggle t - shirt. She couldn't help it but redden at the thought. He smirked at her.  
"So tell me about yourself", he said relaxing against the bench.  
"Well I have already told you my name but I have come from Beauxbaton as a transfer student. My mother still teaches at Beauxbaton as a Ballroom dancing teacher though. I am half Veela from my Grandmother, but my other side is pureblood . My parents are divorced because my mother never knew of my father's Death Eater status. I love dancing and enjoy boutiques and shopping. I also like to read beautiful romances. What about you Draco?"

"Pureblood. Been at Hogwarts since first year", he said mysteriously.  
He leaned in closer to her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and whispering in her ear something that made her blush a deep red. She quickly pushed him off her remembering what her mother had said if she was to find Alexandra getting romantically involved while attending Hogwarts. She glared at him in the eye trying hard not to smile at him.

"Malfoy , what the bloody hell are you doing?", Hermione said turning red at the sight she saw, but she would never admit it of course. Alexandra swiftly walked out of the compartment and headed towards the bathroom to change into her school robes. Draco got up of the floor dusting himself off. He pushed Hermione against the wall and leaned himself against her making sure she was uncomfortably close to him. She was blushing terribly because she could feel his muscles against her. "What jealous Granger?", he whispered into her ear.  
"Didn't know we were back on last name terms Malfoy", she said purposely avoiding his question.  
"Does it matter Hermione?", he said and then he kissed her pink lips softly just so she would be confused. He walked out leaving her to ponder her thoughts.

Hermione sat against the wall. Was she jealous of Alexandra? Did she like Malfoy? Wait no she liked Ron . Didn't she? She blushed just by recapping how close she was to Draco. Wait no Malfoy ! His name is Malfoy, he's a ferret face and a git. A handsome git. No she liked Ron. Right? Ugh. She felt disgusted for liking her best friends' worst enemy. She sighed. This was going to be some year.

Draco was in the Heads compartment changing his robes. He was thinking about Alexandra, and Herm-Granger. He had fun messing around with the once bushy haired bookworm. Now she was actually pretty. And she liked him, but then again there was Alexandra. Beautiful, gorgeous, Alexandra . Suddenly the compartment door opened.

Hermione was shocked at what she saw. It was Malfoy, wearing nothing but his boxers. Her eyes ran over his toned body.  
"Like what you see ?", he smirked at her.  
"Ugh, Draco can you get out and let me change", she said. By this time he had his pants on and was buttoning his shirt.  
"Sorry Hermione, but I'm not leaving so if you want to change, you got to do it in front of me", he said smugly taking a seat. "Not that you would dare….", he muttered to himself.  
"Excuse me Draco, but I could if I wanted", she said giving him a look.  
"Then do it," he said. She gave him a dirty look. He smirked at her.  
Then he smiled at her, purposely staring where she didn't want him to.  
She blushed and picked up her robes and walked out. Then almost as soon as Granger had left, Alexandra walked in.  
" Have you seen the Head girl?", she asked him.

"She just went to the bathroom to change into her robes, but she should be back soon after that", he said smugly.

She sighed and just stood there waiting, refusing to take a seat next to Draco. Since she was standing so near him, he took this as a time to check her out. Her long blonde hair was past her shoulders in silky waves. Her complexion was fair and clear. Her hands were graceful and her nails were perfectly manicured with French tips and silver glitter. Her body was thin yet curves in all the right places. She was super petite but you could tell she was a full grown woman. Her feet were small and dainty. She was wearing the traditional Hogwarts uniform of course, but it definitely looked better on her than any else. Her shirt was bright white and clung to every one of her curves. Her skirt was midthigh and fit her beautifully. Instead of the penny loafers most girls wore, she wore elegant black heels. Her jewelry consisted of a simple diamond ring .

Then he noticed her eyes, they were no longer a deep violet. They were now a crystal blue. They were also extremely shiny. They paralyzed him in a way. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her.  
"Your- your- your eyes, they uh are different than they were earlier", he said stuttering, he felt like she was blinding him.  
"It's a trait of some of the Veelas", she said trying to act like she didn't like him. He wasn't like Harry at all. She liked Harry because he was so kind to her and he was a hero as well. Draco on the other hand was mysterious and very handsome. She decided she would just try and ignore him and act rudely so her mother wouldn't be upset with her. So first the rest of the trip both of them were quiet. Draco and Alexandra eventually fell asleep.

"Malfoy!", Hermione yelled as she walked in.  
"Last name terms again Granger?", Malfoy smirked at her causing her to blush, but she tried to ignore it.  
"We're already here and you're sleeping, how can you be so irresponsible?!", she said . Draco sighed, getting up leaving Alexandra still sleeping. He watched as Hermione woke her up and told her to follow them. Granger was such a goody good. Oh well, he could probably get a good snog out of her. Alexandra was going to be harder though.

She hardly talked to him during the half of the ride they spent together.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Dormitories and the First Days.

After the feast and sorting , McGonagall lead them to their common rooms. Draco was still dumbfounded because beautiful Alexandra had ended up in Gryffindor. Of all places? Potter's house and the enemies of Slytherin. Why couldn't she at least end up in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff? Since he was Head boy along with the other three Heads, they had dormitories and common rooms to themselves. Unfortunately, McGonagall wasn't stupid enough to pair him up with Pansy and Ron with Hermione. Not that Ron and Hermione would ever do anything.

"Mr. Malfoy this is your and Hermione's quarters", she said stopping in front a portrait that showed last year's Heads. "The password is Together and will only change if you both agree to it". She opened the portrait and lead them into a beautiful common room furnished to their house colors. The common room also had a little kitchen and a library.

There were to staircases leading to their dorms. "I expect you will enjoy yourselves , good night", she said shutting the portrait door.  
"Wow this is beautiful", Hermione said as she scanned the books in the library. As she was about to walk out of the library with a book in her hand, Draco stopped her at the doorway. He took the book out of her hands, waving it over her head playfully.

"Do you really want this book Granger?", he said smirking.  
"Yes !", she said reaching up trying to grab it.  
"What if I said you could only get it with a kiss, not that you would dare kiss me", he said confidently. Suddenly the portrait door slammed open revealing Ron, red cheeks as red as his hair.  
"HERMIONE , you have got to see our quarters", he said grabbing her hand in a hurry.  
"What Weasel, are the quarters bigger than your house?", he said menacingly. Ron's cheeks flushed a bright pink with embarrassment.  
"DRACO, don't talk to Ron like that, Professor told us to be civil with each other!", she said glaring at him. Draco muttered a whatever and went inside his room. He took a second to admire it. Sure, it wasn't as big as his room back at the manor, but it was a big step up from last year's dormitory. His comforter was made of pure green silk. His bed was stacked with silver pillows. He laid on it staring at the ceiling, trying to conjure an image of Alexandra. Her shiny blonde hair that feel in loose silky waves. Her fair perfect complexion. Her changing eyes. Draco was in love.

Alexandra was shown into her dormitory that she shared with six other girls. They didn't like her for some reason though. They ignored her when she asked them questions and laughed whenever she talked to someone. The feast was okay, she got sorted into Gryffindor and sat next to Harry at the table. He seemed to like her, and besides the other boys, he was the only person that ever talked to her.  
She settled down on her bed thinking about boys. Oh what her mom would say if she found out that she liked Harry…

Hermione laid back on the silky red sheets of her bedroom. Ron was happy about his new dorm, it was nice seeing Ron happy especially since the family drama with his brother Percy often times gave him mood swings. Then again, she knew he was mostly excited because he had asked Hermione to go with him on the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. And of course she had said yes. She liked Ron, a lot . Didn't she? She had kissed Malfoy, but she didn't like him. Right? He was nothing but an arse any way. He would never like "Mudblood" anyway… then why did he kiss her?

Alexandra got up. It was 5:00 A.M. and she couldn't go back to sleep. She decided she would take a shower and get ready for her first day. After a nice relaxing shower, she remembered Harry had offered to walk her to her classes; since they had some together and so she wouldn't get lost. She thought about Harry. His beautiful emerald eyes, his messy brown hair, his smile that made her feel relaxed.  
She was nervous about him walking her to class and she wanted to look her best.

She took out her wand and started getting ready. She curled her hair and said a spell that would make sure her hair stayed fixed in the same position and the curls would stay the same. Next, she did a spell to make her hair shine. She didn't use any make up because she didn't need it. She had thick, full, curly lashes, rosy pink cheeks, blood red lips, and of course her changing eyes. They were currently an ocean blue.  
She slipped on her uniform and her heels. She was ready.

Draco got up to the pounding on his door. For a second, he thought he was back at the manor. Then, he remembered that he was at Hogwarts… and so was Alexandra. He opened the door. The sight he saw shocked him. Brown silky curls, hazel brown eyes, long never ending legs, it was Granger. "Why the bloody hell are you banging on my door Granger?", he yelled still half-asleep.

"Well you insufferable git, it's 7:30 and classes start in an hour", she yelled back at him. He nodded and mumbled a response. He followed her out to the kitchen where there were two plates of blueberry pancakes.  
"What's this for?", he mumbled sleepily. Her eyes sparkled as their eyes met.  
"Well, I made breakfast, muggles CAN cook you know", she said smirking at him. He nodded and shoved mouthful after mouthful in his mouth. She just sat and stared.  
"What?", he said in between bites. She just smiled and laughed.  
She was only on her second bite when he got up.  
"Thank you " , he said grinning a genuine smile at her. As he walked past her his muscular arm brushed against her shoulder  
She shivered involuntarily . He couldn't help, but smile when he saw her reaction. Their eyes met, then they both looked away, embarrassed.

Alexandra entered the Great Hall, unaware of the stares she received from the entire male population. She headed towards the Gryffindor , smiling because she saw that Harry and saved her a seat.

"Hello Harry", she said smiling at him as she took a seat between him and a ginger headed boy who's jaw as hanging open. Harry was shocked when he saw her that day. Her hair was shining , her smile was blinding, her ocean blue eyes were an entrance into her heart. Ron was shocked. A blonde beauty, Harry's new friend was. Ron couldn't help, but gawk at her, her petite curvy frame, her fair complexion, and her eyes; her deep entrancing eyes. Then, the girl Ron had liked throughout his Hogwarts years walked in. Her silky brown curls, her nice fitting uniform, her smile; until he saw who was walking behind her.

Malfoy followed after Hermione through the portrait door. Hermione blushed as she realized he was following her. Malfoy couldn't help but smirk at the once bushy haired bookworm. She liked him and he could tell. Maybe this would be an interesting year after all.

Draco's eyes filled with fury when he walked into the Great Hall, he completely forgot who was walking in front of him. There was beautiful Alexandra, sitting next to Potter laughing at something he said. He'd never felt this way about a girl before. Like he wanted to strangle Potter and make sure he would never breath again. Sure, he had always hated Potter, but that was for other reasons. He was even more infuriated when he saw Hermione take a seat next to Ron who put his arm around her. It made him sick. What made him even sicker was when he sat at the Slytherin table and Pansy started to cling to him and running her hand along his leg.

"Get off me Pansy !", he yelled pushing her off the bench. Her eyes welled up in fear and embarrassment. "I don't like you, and I never did, nor will I ever!", he said causing her tears to stream down her face.  
His voice lowered to a whisper as he glared into her eyes and said "You're an ugly pug-faced whore and a disgrace to the entire Pureblood line." He knew he had definitely hit a spot when she ran out of the Great Hall sobbing.  
"Hahaahahaha my man", Blaise said clapping Draco on the back.  
"Finally, you got rid of her", he laughed. Then, his voice lowered intensively, "Got any missions from the Dark Lord lately?" Draco shook his head as he only had eyes for Alexandra, who was now staring into Potter's eyes. Blaise then met his gaze, and he knew that Draco had actually fallen for a girl. And hard.  
"Uhh I'll catch up with you later Blaise, I already ate in the Heads Quarters earlier", he said getting up, never taking his eyes off her.

Hermione hurried to her first class, Potions with the Slytherins and Snape. Ugh what a way to start her first day. As she rushed towards the dungeons she bumped into a distracted blonde male.  
"Oh, sorry I was a little distracted", he said helping her gather her books.  
"Oh uh it's okay" she said as they both bumped heads trying to pick up the same books. That's when Draco realized where he was. They both met each other's eyes unable to look away.  
"I-We should get going, don't want to be late for Potions", she finally picked up the last book and got up. They walked quickly the remainder of the way in silence. He even let her go in first and quickly followed after.

Once again, Alexandra was next to Pothead, sharing a cauldron. Ron looked up, his eyes filled with anger as he saw ferret face behind Hermione, again. Snape wasn't in the room yet so everyone was still socializing with each other. Ron stood up.  
He put his arm around Hermione and glared at Draco, "Keep away from her stupid ferret face", he said. Draco ignored him, pushed past him towards Harry and Alexandra's table.

"Hey baby", he said sitting on the table putting Alexandra's hand in his. She pulled her hand away and pushed Draco off as Harry stood up. "Get away from her Malfoy, she obviously doesn't want you", he said viciously pushing Draco causing him to fall over Parvati's cauldron.  
"Mr. Potter, fighting on the first day ehh?", Professor Snape sneered at Harry his eyes glistening.  
"Professor Snape Draco was trying t-", he was interrupted by Professor Snape.  
"I don't care Potter, that'll be 10 points from Gryffindor and be thankful it isn't more", he paused. "…And the rest of you, get your hormonal selves back in your seats and pull out your books." He then stopped in front of Alexandra , "Well well well, pretty little thing like you seems to be causing a lot of trouble , I suggest you focus less on your beauty and more on your school work!", he sneered at her.

Harry leaned in towards her, "Don't take it personally, he treats anyone that isn't from his house like that". She nodded and smiled at Harry. He leaned in further, "D-Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?", he said grinning at her. She nodded again and this time brought a finger to her lips pointing at Snape who as lecturing. She winked at him as she took his hand in hers under the table. He grinned. Seventh year was looking good.

Alexandra couldn't believe what she was doing. She was holding Harry's hand acting like it was something she did every day, but secretly her heart was beating with worry. What about if her mom found out? Would she take her out of school ? What about Draco? She sighed. She would have to worry about that later.

Draco walked along the corridor and spit at the ground bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco couldn't believe it. Potty and Alexandra. Alexandra and Potty. He walked quickly, gliding down the corridor with a cold, passive expression. On the inside, he expected this to bother him more, but he was still just shocked. How dare she reject a Malfoy? Oh god, he sounded like is bloody father.

What would get her back? Suddenly, it hit him. Make her turn Slytherin green, with envy.

Hermione opened her handsome clothing dresser. She planned on spending the night reading the book that Draco had teased her with yesterday. Oh god-Draco. What was this feeling? She hated him, well at least she was supposed to. Even as a child she had always been the only one to notice how he seemed to be very quiet, maybe even remorseful after insulting them.

Maybe it was just her imagination. She sighed, finally putting a white silk mid thigh nightdress and a loose black silk robe over it. She took her hair out of its cute yet messy bun, causing silky ringlets to cascade down her back. She picked up the book off her nightstand and walked down the staircase deciding to nestle herself upon the luxurious blood red couch. Eventually, she was deep into the book; spiraling into the wonderful world of fantasy.

Draco stepped into the portrait door. He was first greeted by a breathtaking sight. There was Granger, wearing a revealing nightgown that was somewhat modest in a way since she had the sense to throw on a black robe, but then again, it was still not closed properly, so Draco had a great view.

Her silky hair fell down her back, some of the silky curls touching the pages of the book. He smiled when he saw the way she kept constantly wiping her out of her vision. She then bit her lip, so innocently that it sort of attracted him and caused him to notice her plump lips.

He quietly strided up behind her and pulled her hair behind her. At first, she didn't notice, but then she looked up and fell over surprised. Weird thing was, she knocked him down as well. Somehow, they landed so Hermione was on his chest staring intently into his eyes.

"Sorry…", she mumbled incoherently. He said nothing, silent yet enjoying having her upon him. So for a while, they just stared into eachother's eyes. Then, she got up, brushing herself off and walked up her staircase leaving Draco still laying on the floor. He then got up too and settled on the couch staring into the fire. A moment later, her heard a loud scream.

He scrambled up remembering the trick on all the girls stairs, levitating himself so he landed right at her door.

"Are you alright?", he asked. Then, he gazed into the room, it looked as if someone had robbed her. Everything was strewn around, her mirror cracked, her bed leaning towards one side, her bedsheets scattered across the floor among numerous hair ties, muggle make-up, books, blouses, almost everything was out of place. Then he gazed at her.

She was sitting on the floor in a cross-legged position, her face white with shock and her head every so often landing in her hands, frustrated.

"Look, Granger you can stay in my room, I know, I know, before you interrupt, the couch isn't comfortable and I doubt you want to sleep here so you can stay in my room but don't expect me to sleep on the floor. I would never try anything on a muggleborn", he said, fighting to keep his expression and voice as passive as he could.

Her eyes narrowed at this but they both knew she had no choice. So she scrambled up—Riiiiip. He turned to see her face pink with embarrassment as she tried to her best ability to hold the hem of her dress together. He shook his head, laughing as he levitated himself down the staircase. Hermione slowly came down after him, careful not to show "something".

"Oh come on Granger, do you honestly think I would want to look at your knickers, well too bad because honestly in that position you sat in earlier you think I didn't notice?", he said smirking at her.

"I bet you didn't Malfoy!", she said holding her head up high and looking him in the eye.

"Oh yeah Granger? Well by any chance, are they pale pink with black lace?", he said smugly. She reddened then started walking faster, dropping the ripped hem and not caring that the silk barely covered her navel area.

"Well Malfoy, aren't we supposed to go to your disgusting dorm now?", she said he face flushed with anger, he obviously had his a nerve earlier. He smirked at that.

"You should be thankful that a gracious Malfoy like myself is letting you, a muggleborn stay in MY bed", he said making his voice passive once again. She shook her head, but followed him, obviously trying not to argue so she'll have somewhere comfortable to sleep.

He muttered the password and opened the door. She followed him and was greeted by a sight quite different from her own dorm room. All she saw was green. Green and black. Black and Green. Nothing more, nothing less. She sighed, she had no choice but to raise her flag in defeat, just for tonight the Smart Lioness would forget Gryfinndor Pride. She sat on his bed gingerly, tucking her legs beneath her. It was quite cold in his room, nothing like her room, or the Gryfinndor Tower.

He watched as she settled herself on his bed. She was shivering and he could tell she wasn't use to the cold. He opened his drawers and rummaged to the bottom until he found an old school sweater of his. He turned and tossed it to her, she smiled gratefully and to his surprise, she pulled the nightgown over her head and for quick second he was flashed beautiful pale curves, but she was quick and eventually the sweater covered the nice sight.

He then quickly put on his black and green plaid pajama pants and slipped off his shirt. She watched him carefully. She wasn't surprised when he walked towards the bed gorgeously shirtless, but she still couldn't believe he had offered to share his bed.

He clapped and turned out the lights. He then gazed at her in the moonlight. She looked unbelievably pretty with his sweater that reached her mid thighs and her nicely shaped tan legs. He also was fascinated with her silky curls, he wanted to run his hands through them so bloody bad.

He shook his head at this thought and layed down next to her.

Do I like Granger?

Wait no, what about Alexandra.

No Alexandra, she's with Potty now.

But I can't like Granger, she's no pureblood.

But she's pretty and smart.

But she's GRANGER.

Then again—

"Night, and thank you, not to be rude but I'd never expect this from you", a breathless voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned, quite surprised and faced her.

"It was no problem", he said grinning at her for the first time. She smiled back and he put his hand over hers. To her surprise, it was warm and slightly rough, as a man's hand should be.

"Well, good night", she said once again smiling at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandra woke up with a start. She turned towards the window and saw why. Her mother's persistent Bulgarian owl was tapping at the window ferociously with its beak. She sighed and wondered why her mother was writing to her when Alexandra had just replied to her before bed, how could her letter go that far?

Then her heart started beating abruptly, did her mother know about Harry? She hurriedly scrambled out of bed and opened the window roughly. She pulled the letter out from the owl's beak and shut the window in its face, this caused the ruddy owl to let out an ear-piercing scream which she ignored as she tried to pull the sophisticated tightly tied ribbon off her mothers letter.

As she fumbled with it clumsily, she wondered what it could be about.

_Was it Harry? Was it her father escaping Azkaban_? Finally, she was able to tear it off. She opened the letter, her heart beating and her face (for the first time) was clamped with sweat.

_Dear Alexandra,_

_I haven't received your reply yet, but I expect it to come in the next couple of days. The second I sent my owl, that Minerva woman has just recently owled me and informed that you are associating with Harry Potter. By no means did she mention romance, but this is a warning. DO NOT get romantically involved with anyone. Victor Krum has already put in his favor to court you and not and even the Boy-Who-Lived can affect _

_that. Continue to do well in your studies, I await good things from you, Alexandra. Don't even think about doing anything behind my back dear girl, otherwise there will be severe consequences, mind you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mother Aphroditia_

Alexandra's insides hurled. She had to break it off with Harry.

Draco awoke to the smell of honey. He turned to see Hermione sleeping soundly. He smiled and got up. Yawned and stretched. His mind was whirling once again.

_Was he in love with Granger?_

_No, he liked Alexandra. Right?_

_No, but she doesn't like me._

_Yes, but you could make her._

_But she's with Potter. _

_Then make her jealous and get her to be yours._

_With who? _

_The girl sleeping in your bloody bed. _

_Granger? I don't want to hurt her._

_Since when do you care?_

Hermione woke up with a start. She turned to her right, but Draco was nowhere to be found. She got out of his bed, closing the door gingerly behind her.

_Since when did she care where Draco was?_

_She loved Ron !  
_

_But he still had feelings for Lavendar_

_But its bloody Draco Malfoy, how do you know he's not a Death Eater?_

_But I never saw any Dark Mark!_

_  
Death Eater or not, do you remember the names he's called you?_

_But he doesn't anymore!_

_How do you know it's not a trick?_

_How do I know it IS a trick?_

"Granger", a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw Malfoy giving her a cute smile. "I made breakfast, but you don't have to—", but she cut him off.

"I'd love to", she grinned and followed him out. She gave a yelp of surprise when she saw the breakfast nook. He had cooked muggle pancakes! 

"I didn't know you liked anything of muggles", she teased him as she sat down.

"Oh, just bloody eat", he said in mock defeat. They ate silently, the pancakes were great. Suddenly the portrait door burst open.

"Oh DRAKIE, where are you?", an over made-up, over-plucked, over-dressed black haired Slytherin girl waltzed in. Draco got up and stood in front of the kitchen entrance.

"Oh Pansy, can you wait in the Great Hall and we'll get some breakfast?", he said giving her a charming smile so she would leave and wouldn't catch him with Hermione. She took a step back. Obviously, she was taken back by Draco's kind expression to her for once. He tried his best to keep on a sincere expression. It was obvious she was battling with her mind again.

Finally, she smiled revealing overly-white teeth.

"Anything for you darling", she said and she bounded out haughtily proud that he had asked her to eat with him. He then sighed wearily, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Look Hermione—" He then noticed, she wasn't there. Her pancakes were half-eaten and the stool looked hastily pushed aside.

Hermione bounded into the library with tear-filled eyes.

_Did Malfoy not want to be seen with her?_


End file.
